Little Red Riding Hood
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: Jade is a Werewolf Princess. Cat is the best friend shes known almost all of her life Jade's her soul mate. But Jade also happens to be arranged to be marry to Beck Werewolf Prince. Can Cat and Jade be together or will the Wolfs go into War? Slight Futa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Sad, right?**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Madness**

**GeneralPOV**

_For those of you who know the so-called-story of 'The Little Red Riding Hood', forget everything you've heard about it. It's all lies. And half doesn't make sense; I mean, who sends a child out in the middle of the forest, knowing there are wolfs around? What kind of grandmother lives in the woods? How does the wood cutter know just when to come in? How do wolfs talk? How doesn't a child notice that her grandmother is a frickin' wolf? _

_See doesn't make sense now. And do you want to know why? Well since you can't answer me, I'll tell you. Because people wanted to stop the real story of 'The Little Red Riding Hood'. They didn't want it to be know because could barely explain it themselves. _

_Well this is the real true. _

_And if you haven't heard it then you'll enjoy this without question._

_This story originates in the 17th century or the 1600's, for other who maybe confused, in Germany. Now this is the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood' but some parts of speech are a bit confusing and I don't want you to feel like you're reading some boring story from your English class so to make it a bit more interesting I've modernized it for you. It will since be the true 'Little Red Riding Hood' story, I promise. It will just help you relate a bit more._

_So **this**particular version of the story just so happens to be in the 21th century or the 2000's, more pacifically 2010, August, the beginning of a new school year for those in Hollywood, California and even more pacifically at a high school of performing arts, Hollywood Arts._

_And for now, that's all you need to know. So as they say _"Once upon a time ago this happened..."

**CatPOV**

My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine. I'm 16. I currently live in Hollywood, California. Which is weird to say since I've lived here my whole life. I go to school at Hollywood Arts but not this week. I can't go to school. Nobody can. You see it's _the three days_. If you don't live in Hollywood, or a city with _them_, then you don't know about _the three days_. It's three days out of every month that no one is allowed in or out. Why you might ask?

It's the Full Moon Days, otherwise know as the Wolf Days. It's when werewolves are at their highest peak of power and dominant the streets of California. Yes, that's right. Werewolves are real and they live with us and blend into society perfectly. No one can find out who they are. It can be your best friend, your neighbor, or even the person staying next to you on at the bus stop. You never know. But they usually don't attack, unless it's a Wolf Day. Even during the day they are powerful beings.

They warn us everyday about how dangerous they are and how they are a menace to society.

Personally, I don't agree. I just think they're misunderstood. Kind of like how I am. I even know one. She's really nice, to me at least, most of the time. Okay, I'll admit it, she is only really nice to me when we're alone. But it still counts.

Her name is Jade West. She's a werewolf. I've know her almost my entire life. She tells me everything and it's so cool. She's a princess. No, really she is. And her dad is the king. Her grandfather use to be the king but after one of the Wolf Wars Jade told me about his nose was blown off and he didn't feel like it anymore so he gave the position to his eldest son, Jade's dad, Aricous. People mostly call him Ari. By the way, Jade isn't Jade's real name. Kind of like Cat isn't really my name. Her name is Jadelyn. Princess Jadelyn of the West. That's why 'West' is her last name. Cause her family kind of owns the West of America, get it? I didn't at first but Jade kept explaining until I got it.

Well, technically her family owns the Southern West because the Northern West owns the Northern West. Jade says that it's fine to just call her 'West' because before she was even born, she was arranged to marry the prince of the Northern side so that the two clans could stop fighting and become one. For some reason, whenever Jade says it or if anyone mentioned it she gets upset and will be in one of her 'moods'.

I don't like talking about it or even thinking about it ether. It makes me feel _really_ yucky inside. Like someone's hand is holding my heart and forcing it to pump too tightly for my veins to handle.

It's because I love Jade.

I've loved her since we first met. I love her stormy green-blue eyes that always seem it change color with her emotions. I love her dark brown hair that she often puts highlights of different color in. I love her pale skin that matches the moon she changes with. I love her body, the way each muscle of her body turns, tucks, and curves around the bones that make up Jade. I love that smell of vanilla that always clings onto her. I love her lips, the way they twist up to form her natural smirk or twist down to form her cute scowl.

I even love the way she looks as a wolf. Big, powerful, graceful, and lean. That dark brown hair in smooth strands that she allows my fingers to run through on rare occasions. Her big, stormy, blue-green eyes, cut raw with emotions she doesn't think I notice.

I love her so much it hurts seeing her sometimes.

And even though I hate asking her about it, I have to. I have to ask about her marriage. I don't want to but at the same time I do because I want to know how much time I have left with her. How much time I have left to be able to spend time with her.

I hear tapping on my window. It's Jade. I know her knock like I know the back of my hand. Because I know Jade. I know her so much. I know almost too much.

**JadePOV**

My name is Princess Jadelyn "Jade" of the West. And I'm arranged to be wed at the next Full Moon, during the day that celebrates my birth. I'll be 16. The customary date of which a Werewolf Princess of my Tribe should be wed. Which is in two days.

Who might be the groom? The name I have despised my entire life. Beck Rosenberg. My fiance. I fucking hate him. I met him again today. He's a piece of shit. He's such an ass, he thinks he's so smart, funny, and handsome. He actually offered me if I wanted to 'Test out the "equipment" before the honeymoon', if you catch my drift. I wanted to rip his head off with my bare hands. I don't know how I can stand this, because I can hardly spend an hour alone with him let alone years of marriage with him. Fuck it all. Fuck my life. And fuck the rest of the world..., except her.

Cat Valentine. Fuck everyone else in the world except for Cat fucking Valentine.

Cat Valentine, my god damn fucking soul mate.

Why? Why did I just have to met her? I could have lived the life set in front of me and put up the act. Pulled over a mask and play the part of a perfect wife until I met her. I had to met the one person I couldn't have. I had to met someone who wasn't like us. Someone who wasn't a Wolf. Someone I just could not have.

I love her. I am in love with Cat. I love her voice, soft and innocent; high and sweet. I love her smell. That mouth watering smell of strawberries and candy that just sings to my heart. I love her petite frame that somehow holds endlessly long, tanned legs with curves most would kill for. I love her childish face (Not that I'm a pedo or something), it holds such innocent sexiness that impossible to ignore. I love her dark, coffee brown eyes that smolder with emotion and life. And I love her red velvet hair that falls down her head, much like a the hood of a cloak would do.

Even seeing her fuckin' hurts.

I know everything about Cat. She tells me everything. She told me how her biological father felt before she could even walk. She told me about the psychological problems that they _thought_ Cat had. I seriously doubt she has any problems. She's just a little eccentric and speaks her mind and the truth. So you can say whatever you want about her (As long as you don't mind getting a black eye, broken leg, arm, shoulder, foot, hand, or neck and if you're a guy a well placed kick to the groin).

I've had enough of this enclosed spaced of my black and red room. I want to see her. I want to spend as much time as I can with her this month, my last month with her. So I jump out of the three story window, tuck and roll before gracefully before I turn into my wolf form, my clothes ripping in the process, and running on instinct to Cat's location, following the scent I could pick up from anywhere.

You see, I'll have to move in with my, as much as I hate to say it, husband-to-be and sine he's the 'Dominate' half of our relationship while I'm the 'Submissive'. I should explain that. You see they're are two types of Wolves in every Clan: Dominate and Submissive. It's who takes control in the relation and hunts for the family, Dominate, and the one who bares the children, Submissive.

But the thing is, I'm a Dominate by birth. I'm the one who's suppose to be in command, the one that takes control but my father and grandfather have hidden it. All Wolves have two form, one for Mating and Hunting and one for normal meetings of others that are of our kind but aren't part of the main family.

And it's even more ridiculous of why I have to marry this dickhead, Beck. My Great-Grandfather wanted to join the Northern ans Southern West Tribes but the Northern Tribe would only combine with us if the next Eldest Princess of the Southern West Clan married the Eldest child of the Northern West Clan of the time or my Great-Grandfather would bow down to the King of Northern West Clan first and the Northern King would bow down to him.

My Great-Grandfather had one hell of a pride and the thought of bowing down first was beneath him so he took the other option, ruining my life before it even started. I hated him for bringing this curse upon me. Forcing me to marry anyone other than the lovely Caterina Valentine. Why did he have to die before I was old enough to beat the crap out of him?

Cat Valentine, my soul mate, my Submissive. The girl that will continue to grow without me, find another boy to fill my space and think nothing of it. It makes my blood boil just thinking about it.

I noticed my approach through the empty streets to Cat's house. I stop just under her window, turned back to my human form, not minding being stark naked in broad daylight. Besides, everyone had they're shutters closed tightly for Wolf Days. I jumped onto the corner of one of Cat's parent's car, flipping myself onto the overhang of the garage. I knocked on her window to which Cat opened and I slipped in. Cat pulled me into a hug as she always did even though I was naked.

I took advantage of the hugs that, between Cat and I, were strung out too long. I dipped my head into her neck and inhaled the refreshing strawberry scent I had been tracking, satisfied that my 'prey' was within my grasp. She pulled back but still held my forearms "Hey, Jade. I was wondering when you'd get here. Not that you have to come everyday. But I'm just glad to see you..." she trailed off as she always did when I gave her my prize winning smile. I usually wait for her to finish-ish before I do that but today I couldn't help it. Knowing I have hardly any time left with her is just too hard, so I just want enjoy it.

"Hey Cat." I went over to the drawer that Cat reserved just for me to have extra clothes here whenever it was a Wolf Day or I slept over here during the weekday and didn't feel like going home for clothes. I could feel Cat's gaze on me as I slipped on the black underwear, black bra, ripped skinny jeans that I ripped and now show a shitload more skin, a black tank top, and a loose see-through black shirt.

I sat down on Cat's bed, beside her and her speech seemed to fine her again when I grabbed her hand "So anyway, Tori called a little while ago, asking where you were and I said you weren't here yet but I would let her know when you where here because she wanted to invite us over to her house to watch this movie called the Black Swan-" she continued talking about the Black Swan but my mind wandered to my all too annoying cousin Tori. Why did she want me to come over? I know she's friendly with Cat and for some reason she likes me too even though I'm extremely mean to her. I don't know why I hate her so much. Maybe it's because she's annoying? Whatever "So we should go!" Cat finished.

Cat sounded as if she really wanted to go so I nodded my head "Okay, call her and I'll take off my clothes."

Cat squealed, wrapped her arms around my neck tightly "Thanks, Jade. You won't regret it." she knows how much I hate Tori.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call Tori already." I pulled off my shirts at the same time and folded all my clothes in a neat pile for Cat to carry. We couldn't go in a car because of the noise it would make and attract curiosity. I handed Cat my clothes, then lift her in my arms, slipped out of the window, and jumped onto her driveway and set her down. I changed into my wolf form and Cat rode bareback on me as I ran to Tori's house.

When we got there I smelled something I really, really didn't want to but it explained why Tori would invite me over. It was Beck. Tori had a crush or something on him and was trying to spend time with him so she used me as a cover. This is why I hate Tori.

As I changed, Cat noticed my frown and touched my upper back in comfort "Is something wrong Jade? I know you don't like Tori but-"

I cut her off "No, it's not Tori. My-" I had to force the words from my lips "_fiance_ is here."

"Then shouldn't you be happy?"

"I should." It wasn't Cat's fault by any means but I defiantly regret coming here.

And like Cat can read my mind "Sorry."

We know what it means and we leave it like that. I knock on the door and Tori's there to answer it and since I'm already in a bad mood just seeing Tori's face makes it worse, epically when she says "Oh hey! You guys made it. I hope you don't mind, Jade, but I invited Beck too."

My jaw is set tight, my green eyes narrow "No, we didn't make it. Cat and I died, we're here to tell you we can't come to your little movie gathering. Sorry for disappointing you." I shove her shoulder with mine as I move into her living room. I hate it. It has that 'trying to be cherry' vibe about it and since the last room I was in was Cat's, it makes it look even more so like that. Plus, there's the guy I'm suppose to marry right on the fucking couch.

He makes this fake surprise face "Jaaaadddddeeeeeeee?" he draws out my name in a horrible fashion "I didn't know you were coming." he stands up wearing slacks and a white tan top that's suppose to fit his muscular form and show off his 'rocking-hard' body. But as far as it concerns me, he's just a douche-bag "Remind me to watch your temper and sarcasm." he walks over to me, attempting to give me a kiss on the lips that I turn my head to make a kiss on the cheek. He doesn't think anything of it and whispers in my ear "Don't worry I like them feisty."

I pull away from him, already getting sick of his presence and sit in the middle of the couch because I know he's going to end up at my side one way or the other so it makes it a bit better that Cat can be on the other "So play the movie." I tell Tori since she's been staring at Beck's ass the whole time.

She stumbles on her words and her feet like the clumpy gazelle she is "Um, uh, oh right, yeah. Getting right t-to that."

As Tori puts the CD in, Beck flings his arm around my neck, pulling me uncomfortably close. Cat sits down next to me but it's further than usual and my thigh and side feels empty without her. Without thinking I look at Beck and growl "Arm off."

Tori and Cat look back, shockingly, at me but Beck takes it in stride, pulls his arm off of me and smirks "Damn, you are a feisty one. I can't wait till our honey moon."

I purposely scoot right up against Cat's warm body, happy I've been success full in getting away from him and closer to Cat; I smirk and loosely put my arm around her shoulders as Tori plays the movie.

**CatPOV**

I've never met Jade's fiance before. She never talked about him much. I immediately didn't like him which is weird because I usual love everyone at first. I don't think it was Beck himself, but more of the fact Jade is _his_, not mine. It why I got this icky feeling in my stomach and an aching in my chest, jealously. That's what it was. I was jealous of Beck because he had Jade. He had her and didn't appreciate being able to just kiss her on the cheek like that! I would do anything to kiss Jade on the cheek! Jade's cheek must be really soft, soft and warm. I got lost thinking about it for a second and Jade was sitting on the couch with Beck's arm around her shoulder. I wanted to sit close to Jade but Beck had already done so, so I sat a little further away than I usually did from Jade. It made me feel sad that Jade's warmth wasn't pressed against my thigh or side while Beck had Jade all to himself. It was like someone having a huge lollipop and didn't share with anyone and ate it themselves. But Jade wasn't a lollipop, she was something better. Jade was better than candy, cake, yogurt, ice cream, and red velvet cupcakes combine to form the super special thing called, Jade. But when you think about it, Jade isn't really a sweet person, as in sweet toothed person.

I hear Jade growl next to me and I almost jump "Arm off."

He takes off his arm and smirks "Damn, you are a feisty one. I can't wait till our honey moon." that little comment wants to make me punch him in the face, which is weird because I'm not a violent person, I hate hurting people but Beck just makes me so-

Jade is suddenly next to me with her arm wrapped around my shoulders and all that bad stuff inside my tummy is gone and replaced by the soft glowing Jade always gives me. I can almost see the smile that's spreading across my face and the blood rush to my cheeks. I snuggle into Jade's chest and I see Tori do the same to Beck.

Me and Tori are alike, we like people we can't have. I close my eyes and just imagine it. Imagine, Jade and me being together and Beck and Tori together. We could be the best of friends and we could continue going to Hollywood Arts and become famous. There would just be lazy days where Jade and I could be alone in my room and we could kiss the day away.

I finally looked away from Jade to the screen to see Lily letting her hands walk to Nina. I thought it was such a touching scene. I wish Jade would let her fingers walk to mine. Do you think hands can get married? Because, then I would ask Jade's 'hand' in marriage. Get it? I had to contain my giggle.

Lily started moving her hand onto Nina's thigh at the same time, the arm around my shoulders slid down until she was holding the hand on my thigh. My breath hitched a little and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen because I could imagine Jade doing that to me, kissing me, throwing me on the bed, kissing down my neck, taking off her shirt and pants, and then mine, seeing that tattoo on her back that looks like wings...

What? Jade doesn't have that on her back. I realized I was looking at the movie a little too intensely and now the movie was over and I hardly got to enjoy my time in Jade's arms. Man, I hate when I space out like that. Jade slowly untangled us and stood up and stretched out her arms "That was a good movie." Jade looked at the clock, "I have to get Cat-"

She was cut off by something I couldn't hear but then the front door opened and slammed shut. It was Tori and Jade's dads. Tori, concerned, asked "Dad, King Aricous, what's wrong?"

Ari's jaw tightened just like Jade's did in many situations "Jade's wedding must be postponed."

**Like it so far? I got this idea after my friend told me about the movie 'Red Riding Hood'. It's not going to be anything like it though, it has a whole different root to it. Be mindful of who's POV it's in. I hope you like it! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Sad, right?**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 2: Postponed**

**JadePOV**

"Jade's wedding is postponed."

Beck stood from his spot on the couch and growled "WHY?"

Ari gave him a look that told him to shut up "Because it seems the humans have managed to locate our breeding grounds and contaminate it with chemicals that would ruin our young!"

"Then we can breed in my home land!" Beck strutted towards my father like he owned the place.

My father snarled and snapped his jaws in such a vicious and fast way, Beck, Tori, and her parents flicked from the natural leader-followers instinct leaving only me and Cat unaffected. He growled "Learn your place, pup! You know that both on your land and mine that you must breed on the Sub-missive's ground." in that second he seemed to realize Cat was there, still siting on the couch. His eyes flicked to me, he knew. He had always known Cat was my mate and tried to hid it but I was smart, I found the books about it. His green, gray tinted eyes glared at me but kept a steady voice "I thought I said you were to limit your time with her."

I crossed my arms in front of me "And I thought I said I was going to enjoy it since I won't be able to for the rest of my time."

We spoke in tongues so the others wouldn't understand but the only other who knew was Tori's dad, Jeff. Thankfully he was a bit more understanding and adding in "I think it's better that the wedding was held off." Everyone stared at him and he continued "I mean, they are just kids, after all. They barely had any fun in their lives." He walked over to Beck and gripped his shoulder in a fatherly manner "I think we should let them enjoy the next month of their 'single days'. I say the adults of both of our clans get rid of the chemicals and the kids of both of our clans can start attending Hollywood Arts for the month and for the 2 days before the wedding the guys of the clan throw the biggest bachelor party we can for Beck over here." he shook him a little, playfully "And the girls can throw Jade at bachelor party. What do you say, Ari? Get a little bonding with the clans before the wedding, could make us get along better if we know what we're getting into."

Father's hard look never faded as he looked between me, Jeff, Beck, and Cat. He let out a sigh "Do you like this plan, Beck?"

Beck had the biggest(stupidest) grin "It sounds fucking awesome!"

He let a breath out through his nose then looked over to me "Jade, let's speak in private." he nodded towards the door. I followed him out with only a backwards glance at Cat. He led me down a few blocks til he was sure they would hear. He towered over me "I want you to get over this obsession with Cat. You're getting married it isn't healthy."

I glared right back at him, not the least bit afraid of him "It isn't an obsession and you know it can't stop." I let out an angry sigh "It's not like I wanted this. She's my mate I can't help it."

I couldn't react to the blur of his hand fast enough and was on the ground with my cheek stinging like a bitch and him standing over me "SHE IS NOT YOUR MATE! You can get over it and you will or I will end her life myself." he put a foot on my chest and added pressure "Do we have an understanding?"

I just glared at him and tried lift his foot off me but he just added more pressure, squeezing me against the asphalt.

"I asked if we were clear. Are we clear?"

I gave up and turned my head to the side, panting "Fucking crystal."

He kept his foot on me "I'm going to let you have this party of yours and you can spend as much time as you want with Cat but if I hear or see anything going on between you two, I'll kill her in front of you. At the next full moon you will marry the eldest child of the Northern West Clan, you will mate with them and you will like it. Is all of this understood?"

I whimpered at hearing this, the reality of it. One month. That's all I had and in that time I couldn't do must but be Cat's best _friend_. And I would have to marry Beck and fucking _mate _with _him._ My first fucking time would be with _him_. My first fucking kiss will be with _him. _I wanted to gag. But all of that was better than seeing Cat die. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I just can't. It's better knowing Cat will be happy somewhere, being a normal girl.

I didn't answer fast enough and received a kick to my stinging cheek that was becoming a bruise, now also had a cut. His foot found my chest again, squeezing harder. He gritted through his teeth "Are we clear?"

I was defeated "Yes."

He removed his foot "I'm glad we have come to an understanding then. Let's go tell the others the good news."

I forced myself up even though my chest ached at the effort. I didn't bother to wipe the blood dripping down my cheek so when I walked back into Tori's house, Cat exclaimed "What happened?" she cupped my face in her hands. I flinched at the contact with the bruise "I'm sorry!"

I ripped myself out of Cat's soft hands "I tripped." I went over to Beck, leaded up and pecked him on the cheek "I have to bring Cat home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I walked strait to the door and called "Come on, Cat!"

She followed me out, worry evident in her eyes but said nothing even as I pulled my shirt off and saw the forming bruise on my chest, she only gasped. I went into Wolf form and forced myself not to yelled out when Cat's added weight was against me. I went much more slowly to gets to Cat's house. As we went, Cat, softly stroked my fur and kissed the back of my neck and I couldn't cover up the shiver that went through my body. I carried Cat up to her room via her window. I didn't even bother putting clothes on and just laid horizontally on her bed.

Cat closed her window and sat next to me "What happened, Jade?"

"He hit me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm thinking and doing things I shouldn't." I stared at the white popcorn ceiling of her room.

Cat got a tissue from her bedside and wiped the blood from my cheek "What are those things you think and do?"

I let a out a hard breath through my nose before looking at Cat, still rubbing my cheek "Somethings are better left unsaid."

Cat dropped it "Are you hungry, I could go make something?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

Again I shook my head. I sat up "Can we just go to sleep? Can we just go to sleep together?"

"Of course, Jade."

We pulled back the covers and climbed in but Cat didn't snuggle up against me. I let my hand fall on her shoulder after she turned off the light "Come here."

"I shouldn't, Beck will smell me on you."

"Fuck Beck. Fuck everything and everyone right now. Just come here."

Cat compiled and snuggled right against my naked form. We wrapped our arms around each other. Our heads tucked into each others necks. I didn't want to fall asleep until she did. I counted her breaths, each smoothing down and getting deeper. I want this to last forever. I wanted to hold Cat as she slept in her bright room that even stayed bright in the dark. I wanted to be able to inhale Cat's scent with each breath. I didn't want to miss a second with Cat for the rest of the month.

So I didn't sleep that night. I watched her all night, as creepy as it sounds, and watched the sunlight flood into her room until her chocolate eyes blinked awake and looked up at me.

**So, so far I think we can all agree that we love Tori's dad and hate Ari and Beck. Sorry this chapter was short but the next will be much longer!**

**Please, Review. It brings the love of writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Sad, right?**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 3: School**

**CatPOV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, Jade was staring at me with her beautiful stormy blue-green eyes. I held her gaze for a few minutes, enjoying the silence for once. Jade broke it first "I'm gonna go take a shower in the hall, you should start getting ready." she sat up and walked to my door. I couldn't help but watching her butt as she left. It was so cute! Just the right size and shape and toned from Jade running all the time and it was just a little lighter then the rest of her pale skin from her bikini line. I wonder if Jade's ever gone skinny dipping? She doesn't usually have clothes on around me unless we're out doing something so maybe she has. But she always has make up on too, epically dark around her eyes, so wouldn't her make up run if she did that? I should ask her if she does.

I got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom to get ready while wondering if Jade takes a shower the same way I do. I mean is there a right way to take a shower? A normal way?

I came back into my room in only a towel to find Jade finishing blow drying her hair and naked. Jade's eyes flickered over to me once and then back to stay on me and mouthed 'Almost done.' since Jade hated screaming over the blow drier. I blushed as Jade's gaze stayed on my while I dressed, I was so much more self conscious of myself around Jade which was weird because I had no problem undressing around others, including boys. Maybe it's because I love her. I do always care about her decision more than others.

I looked at Jade as she finished and noticed her cut was a little red "Is your cut okay?"

She touched it, running her fingers along it "Yeah it's fine. Why does it look bad?"

"Just a little. I thought werewolves heel faster."

"Not when a higher up is the one that hurts you." I flinched at the venom in her words. She threw me an apologetic look "Sorry, Cat." and we continued getting ready for school.

I put on a red tan top with butterflies and flowers on it, and a pink flower clip in my hair, skinny jeans, red heels and my rainbow jacket on top. Jade wore a black sweater, black skinny jeans, her black lily ring, a black ribbon bracelet, and black combo boots.

I didn't have a car so my mom dropped us off at school and after we got out she called out "And don't forget to take your medicine, Honey!"

I called back "KK, MOMMY!" I waved as she left "BYE!"

Jade was already walking away when I turn around. But I didn't get upset because Jade needed her coffee in the morning or she would be cranky all day, and cranky Jade wasn't exactly pleasant but I did enjoy that cute scowl on her face and the way her lips curved when she yawned. I caught up with her as she paid for her coffee. She lend against the counter of the stand, her eyes searched the courtyard once before spotting her target. It was Beck. He was sat on top of one of the lunch tables with girls around him with wide eyes as he told them something interesting. Tori was with him along with Trina, who was trying to absorb all the attention Beck brought, and two boys I didn't recognize.

Jade gripped my wrist with her free hand and pull us towards them. Beck noticed us, or more like Jade, first "And there is my beautiful wife-to-be!" he stepped through the crowd of girl's and wrapped his arms around Jade and kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear and she kissed his cheek back.

I wanted to cry just seeing that, even though Jade still held my wrist in her hand. Again, it felt like someone was grabbing my heart and squeezing too tightly and forcing the tears to my eyes that I was forced to blink away. I looked away and Tori's eyes found mine. I could see her blinking away the tears too but she was having a harder time keeping the mask up that she was forced to learn too late while I developed mine much younger. I faked happiness, faked that effortless smile, faked that smile that broke my heart as I did "Hey! Tori!" I rushed to her, forcing Jade to let go of the hold on my wrist even though I wanted it to stay, despite the pain.

Tori hugged me when I came to her. She whispered "Thanks, Cat." I could practically hear our hearts breaking. Tori and I would have to do this everyday: live with the pain.

I could hear them talking behind me "Hey Jade. How's the cut?"

"Fine. Cat helped me."

"Cool. Cat seems pretty awesome," he paused "for a human that is."

I heard Jade growl shushed words at him that Tori repeated "Don't talk about Cat like that."

I sighed and grabbed Tori's hand and started to walk into the school "Let's go to class. I heard Sikowitz has a special project that he is going to assign us today. So if he let's us pick partners will you be mine? I bet it'll be a lot of fun. Sikowitz usual picks cool stuff to do, unless they take a lot of time, then I get bored and-"

I was cut off by Beck "Hey, you guys went off so fast I couldn't introduce you to the kids from my pack." he spun us around "That's Andre, Robbie, and Rex." The first was a dark skinned boy with a nice smile and dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail to show that the sides were shaved. The second was a pale guy with a Jewish looking Afro with glasses, kind of geeky looking actually. And the third guy wasn't really a guy. Rex was a puppet in the second's arms that resembled him a little too much so it was kind of freaky. But not in a bad way, I think...

Andre answered for them "Nice to meet you, guys. Beck's told us all about you two, Cat, Tori." he nods to both of us as he says our names.

Tori extends her hands to them but I remember that I left a red velvet cupcake in my locker, squeal excitedly, and rush to my locker in search of them and forget about the two and a ½ boys I met. I spun the dial over and over again but I realize I just didn't remember the locker combo and my tummy was growling at me. I looked down at it and pet it "Sorry tummy but I don't remember if you have a problem take it up with brain, he's the one in charge here!" tummy growled back at me anyway and my head started to hurt. I knew I should have taken my medicine! I groaned, I really want my cupcake!

I pouted, leaned against the locker next to mine, pressed my forehead against it, and hit my head repeatingly and mumbled "Why-*thump* can't-*thump* I-*thump* remember?-"

I was about to hit my head against it again but my forehead came in contact with a soft head instead and I began to notice the warmth from the body behind me, Jade. She had press her whole form, well the parts that could touch me since I was so much shorter than her, to my back. Jade breathed against my ear "You know, if you don't remember your locker combination you can always ask me. And don't hit you're head against a locker you could have given yourself a concussion." I notice Jade put her hand on the knob "14-32-2" Jade popped opened the locker, a smile made a home on my lips.

I turned in the sandwich she made with herself and the lockers, wrapped my arms around her neck, forcing me to my tippy-toes and kissed her cheek just an inch from her mouth on the corner of her cut. I didn't even recognized what I was doing until my lips were on her cheek. I paused, at first, because of fear that she would stop me but when she didn't I kept it there and savored the moment, drinking in her smell, the warmth of her body pressing mine to the locker. Sadly I had to pull away soon or people would start to notice "Thanks, Jade. I'll try remembering next time." I said withdrawing my arms from her neck to notice the light blush that was forming on her cheeks.

She put one hand on the spot I kissed "No problem, Cat. Why did you want to get into your locker so badly anyway?"

"Because look!" I reached in and pulled out the plastic container of the most delicious substance in the world, red velvet cupcakes with vanilla icing! "See! Do you want one?"

Jade rolled her eyes but was still smiling that smile that she only gave me "Sure, save me one for lunch." she grabbed my hand and started pulling me into our first hour and for a second I wondered where Beck was "Beck went to find his first hour since I don't know where it is and Tori does."

I squeezed our hands "So then I have you all to myself, right Jade?"

She squeezed back "For now." she continued leading the way "So you're going to be Tori's partner."

"You heard that?"

"Wolf ears." she said using her free hand to touch her ears "So why did you want to be Tori's partner?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Cause I thought you might want to be partners with Beck."

She scowled and rolled her eyes "I have to spend the rest of my life with him. So maybe I just want to be partners with you." her scowl remained on her face as she sighed "I've been avoiding this but I only have until the wedding and then I won't be able to see you again, ever."

I felt a pang in my heart. I would never see Jade again after the wedding? My throat closed, I couldn't speak so I didn't. I just sat in class next to Jade, and tried not to cry. It was so hard because every time I felt her look over I wanted to burst out into tears. But I can't, I can't let Jade know, I can never let her know. No matter how hard that invisible hand squeezes my heart, I cannot tell her. So I'll be happy. I'll make this last month with her worth remembering and I'll remember every second. So I close my eyes, blink away the tears, and turn to Jade and smile. I whisper to her about nothing because I want to whisper something else but I won't let it happen. I want this to last and just be fun.

**JadePOV**

Cat was acting weird. Okay, weirder than normal. I knew she would be sad when I told her that after the wedding I would never be able to see her again. But she was on the verge of crying in the middle of class, one second and happy, and bubbly the next as if nothing happened. Well, that's normal too but the look in her eyes weren't. She was an actress so she could fake happiness but she couldn't make her eyes betray me. She was sad but wanted to be happy.

It was weird because it was what I was feeling but I think mine had just a little more anger than hers did. Just seeing her like that make my wolf instints kick in to help my mate but I couldn't. I couldn't let that side take over or I'll do something that I will definately regret. And Jade West does not do regret, over anything.

I let it slid though. I wanted this to be fun too. So I smiled, laughed at her jokes, and followed her to our classrooms. And for once I forgot I was getting married in a month. I forgot that I wasn't normal. I forgot everything except for Cat.

**Hey guys, hope you like the story so far, it's going to have a lot of drama too. So I hope you can handle it. Thanks for all the reviews. And yes, we all want Cat to shoot Beck and Ari in the face but it just ain't gonna happen, she's just too adorable, for now...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Sad, right?**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 4: The Word**

**JadePOV**

Sikowitz stood staring at the class, wiggling his toes, and sipping his coconut milk. We were all shocked at what he was suggesting. My pierced eyebrow shot up "Excuse me?"

"You all heard me. You pick your favorite play with the partner I assigned, take a scene where a secret is reveled and end it with the action you picked from the coconut. Is there something you don't understand about it Jade?"

"Yeah, yeah but you do realize you that you paired me up with Cat _and_ the word I picked was 'Rape'."

He nodded "So? Your problem?" he prompted.

I looked at this idiot "Dude! I am not raping Cat!"

He shrugged his shoulders "So? Cat will rape you. I don't care ether way is fine with me." he turned back to the whole class "But be mindful this is still school so the farthest you can go into your acting is removal of shirts and groping. You must go this far if the scene or your word demands it. You maybe change the name's of the characters you are playing. You and your partner will spend the next week working on it in class and you have to present it next Monday. No, you may not switch your partners. No, you may not switch the words you have chosen. And if you, your partner or both of you don't feel motivated enough to do this, let me tell you that this will be worth 40 percent of you final grade. You may begin working on your project, children. I'll be under my desk." and with that, Sikowitz threw him under a desk in the corner.

Everyone was moving to their assigned partners, except for me, Cat, Tori, and Beck, who annoyingly had an arm around my shoulder. Cat and Tori moved their chairs in front of us. Beck turned to me "So I got 'Kiss'. Is that okay with you, Jade? I know we're getting married but then Tori would get a bad-"

I shrugged his arm off my shoulders "Beck it's fine. Just do the god damn scene and stop being such a pussy." I glared at him.

He held his hands up "Chill out, pussy cat. I'm just askin'?" he lend to my ear "Besides, aren't you suppose to ask me if you can feel Cat up the way you are?" I shoved his chest away and crossed my legs in front of me. He raised his heavy eyebrow "What did I say something wrong?"

"Go kiss your girlfriend for the week. Come on, Cat." I grabbed Cat's hand to sit in the corner opposite of Beck and Tori. Tori looks fucking gleeful and Beck isn't looking too bad ether, just a little hurt pride or some other stupid feeling only guys get.

Cat has the biggest smile spread across her cheeks "So I was thinking of a couple of plays we can do that would fit with the word. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. But Cat, which way do you want this to go? Do you want to... rape me or..." I couldn't finish because even the thought of Cat 'raping' me, well, it would be rape anymore. But oh god, raping Cat is like the best/worst dream/nightmare ever.

Cat blushed, and turned her head and eyes away from me "I want you to" she looked back at me "rape me."

There was a long and awkward silent that included but wasn't limited to caught glances, blushes that spread every where, and distracted fingers. I coughed to get her attention "So what plays what you were thinking of?"

"Well, maybe, _'The Phantom of the Opera', 'The Children's Hour',and 'Beauty and the Beast'_. What do you think?" her chocolate eyes, big and curious.

I thought it over. Well, "Phantom of the Opera' might be good, Christine doesn't really love the Phantom, he gets upset about it and rapes her but it's so played out already, so no. I'm not sure what 'The Children's Hour' is about. And 'Beauty and the Beast', well, it's a kid's movie and raping someone in it just seems way too intense even if only a classroom full of people will witness it, plus Cat might be scarred the next time she watching it, and I'm sure she will because she's made me watch it before "What's 'The Children's Hour' about?"

"Well, there's this little girl that doesn't want to go to this school so she tells her grandmother that 2 teachers, Martha and Karen, are having a lesbian affair. So the grandmother tells everyone, so all the parents pull they're kids out of the class, so Martha and Karen confront her and take her to court. Martha and Karen lose and Joe, Karen's husband, comes back with a new job in a far away place. But Karen thinks she has destroyed both hers, Martha, and Joe's life and doesn't deserved him. When Karen tells Martha that she sent Joe away, Martha tells Karen about her feelings for her but Karen doesn't care about it and sends her to bed, trying to avoid the subject and later in the night, Martha commits suicide."

I smirk, "I think that could work out." I let in sink in for a second "Okay, what if we make it so Martha won't drop it and when Karen keeps denying her feelings and Martha feeling for her, Martha feels insistent on showing her she really does love her that it sends her into a rage and then she rapes Karen."

She smiles brightly "Okay, I like it. But Jade can we change they're names? I don't really like they're names."

I shrug "What do you want to name them then?"

"Well, I was thinking, um, that, um, Karen, could be named Cat and that MarthacouldbeJade?" she rushed out the last part but I was still able to hear.

My eyebrows rose and a smirk fell on my face "Why do you want to name them our names?"

Cat's blush is spreading into her ears and making it hard to tell which is her hair and her cheeks "Um, uh, just, um cuz it'll make it, um, easier?" she offers because she can't think of anything else.

I placed a hand on her knee, "Hey," she refused to look up at me though, and so I placed my fore and middle finger under her chin to force her to look at me "if you want to we can."

Her eyes shined "Really Jade?"

I nodded and the unusual bell rang. I grabbed her hand and we talked all throughout lunch about what we were going to do for the scene when I had to go to the bathroom, so Cat stayed and tried talking to Andre and Robbie. No one was in the building because they were enjoying the sunshine of Hollywood, all that could be heard was my shoes hitting the floor. Suddenly, I something thump loudly in the black box theater and rushed to see what it was. Before I even reached it, I could smell it, arousal. I wasn't sure who it was though. I went as silently as possible to the door, only peeking my eye through the small window. It was Tori and Beck, or at least what I could make out of their faces since they were sucking the fuck off their lips and both of their shirts were off and Tori's bra was about to join their shirts.

I walked away from the 'scene'. Fine, Tori and Beck can have they're little fun, I could give a shitless but I am going to find a way to Cat myself. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Did I really want to do this? Make Cat see how much I love her, only to be ripped away eventually and never see her again? I slumped against a wall. Fuck. I couldn't have it easy like Beck and Tori, they would get to see each other all the time compared to me seeing Cat. All of this was so fucked up, why couldn't I just be with Cat? The thought of running away crossed my mind. No, that would never work. Ari would find us and kill Cat for sure and if I did seek out this relationship with Cat, Ari would be able to smell that not only that she wasn't a virgin anymore but would smell me all over her.

All options except stopping the continuation of anything between Cat and I would lead to her demise. Fuck. Fuck the whole god damn world. Ari made it just like just so they would be no chance of Cat and I ever happening.

I shook off the anger to rip someone's throat out and walked back outside to where I knew Cat would be and put on that, not in the mood face that blocked everyone out. I didn't want anyone to creep in and so I held the armor tightly to my skin but I knew she would fine a way in. She always did.

**CatPOV**

When Jade got back from the bathroom, she didn't look happy at all. So I felt really sad too. Something was wrong. I wanted to ask her but she had that not in the mood face and I would only make her more upset.

She came home with me though. We didn't get to practice the scene because Jade didn't want to talk. In fact Jade didn't talk all week. We just went into a routine of sorts. Jade would always be awake before me, take a shower, my mom would drive us to school, we'd walk back home, eat dinner, do our homework, and stay on opposite ends of the bed. We hadn't practiced at all but I didn't care if I failed, I would get a hundred 0's just to know what was wrong with Jade. I don't think she's been sleeping lately, ether. She has really dark circles under her eyes that just can't be from any make-up. It's Saturday now, Jade didn't even want to celebrate her birthday a few days ago and I think it whatever happened to her got even worse after that. And now I can't let it go on any longer. I have to get Jade to tell me what's wrong.

Jade was lying on my bed in just her black boy shorts and tan top. It was lunch time and she hadn't eaten anything today and her cut cheek still hadn't gone away.

"Hey Jade, do you want to eat anything?" I sat next to her and pet her hair.

She shook her head.

"Please, Jade. Eat something. You never eat anything, you don't talk, just tell me what's wrong." I gripped her shoulder.

She sighed heavily before turning to face me "It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it could get you killed."

I shrugged my shoulders "So I'll get killed. Tell me."

Jade abruptly sat up "No. I will not allow to get kill."

"Then it'll just be our secret. We don't have to tell anyone." I scuttled closer to her.

Jade's eyes went dark and her jaw clenched but her body seemed to be in more control then she did but then, slowly, her muscles relaxed "I'll eat. I'll do the scene okay, just don't make me tell you."

It wasn't exactly what I wanted but at least Jade would be more physically healthy "What do you want to eat?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

"I could get some sushi delivered."

"Sushi sounds nice. How about we look up that scene we're suppose to do and maybe we can manage a C on this project." she smirked.

I giggled and she joined in "So sushi it is." I jump off the bed to find my phone.

About 3 hours later. Tons of sushi, a lot of writing, adding in with a bit of acting just the voices, and we're ready to practice the scenes body language for the scene.

Jade still laughing off something I had said, didn't remember it after Jade laughed. It had been a while since I had heard it so I wanted to absorb it all before she was sad again "Okay, okay. So let's start from the beginning and improv it after the lines, k?"

"Kk! Go outside my door and pretend to come in."

"Alright." she grumbled. I don't think she wanted to get out of bed, lazy. I must have said that out loud because Jade immediately jumped on top of me and began to tickle my all too sensitive sides. I was in hysterical to the point of crying, then begging her to let go because I just couldn't breath enough anymore.

She released me, and we noticed our too-comfortable positions, with her straddling my hip and her hands on ether side of my head, and I could feel Jade shifting to move off of me but I held her "Maybe we should kiss first so it won't be so awkward when we do?"

I could see her lip part in what I thought was the beginning of a long argurement turn into her lovely, pink tongue sliding against her lips "Sure but you have to sit up."

I moved with Jade. She pulled us so that we sat on our knees with our legs folded in, my head was placed against her chest, and her arms wrapped around my waist. I could hear the steady thumping of her heart. I listened to closely as Jade put her head on top of mine. If I paid close enough attention, I could hear my name, my name _'Cat,Cat,Cat'_, resounding through her chest and pumping into her arteries. I knew that must be who was grabbing m heart, it was Jade throbbing deeply inside me.

My hands migrated from her shoulder blades to her shoulder and I looked up at her. Jade pumped harder, squeezed tighter in my chest. She lend down and I lend up and we met halfway.

I was lost. Farther gone then any drug, or even my own imagination could take me because Jadelyn Augustine(she really hated being called that) West was kissing me. It was warm, soft, and everything I could have imagined and better. We pulled back with a little popping noise. Jade's blue-green sea eyes, calm and so very hard not to get lost in.

Suddenly my wrists were in her hands. She flipped us so that her body was above me, with my wrists pinned above my head.

"Jade?" I gasped before her lips found my collarbone and bit, licked, and kissed the skin there before traveling up to the crook of my neck. Her legs trapped one of mine in between them moved her hips against my leg while making a whimpering sound against my neck. I grabbed her shoulders, trying to push her back "Jade? What are you doing?"

She sucked harder on my neck before letting go "Tell me to stop."

"What?" I couldn't grasp anything with Jade's hot breath on my neck and her warm center thrusting into my legs like she actually needed me. Like she actually wanted me and it felt too good to be used by her.

"I can't stop unless you tell me to." her hips kept thrusting but in-between my legs, striking my core.

I couldn't think for a few seconds but then I remembered the question that was about come before Jade started this new rhythm when I heard her whimpering "Jade-uh-do you want to-ah-s-s-stop?" I couldn't resist the pull her body had on me and bucked my hips into hers, disrupting the motion.

She stopped and I whimpered at the loss of friction. She pulled her head out of my neck and placed her forehead on mine "No. I never want to fucking stop. I want to take you right now and do all these perverted thoughts that are running through my head but I can't. If I did, he would fine out. He would fine out and he would kill you and you're my mate for god's fucking sake and I want you so much. I love you, Cat. I love you so much."

I look at her and I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to feel anything except the love I have for her and the love she has for me. I grabbed the sides of her face and kiss her as deeply as I can manage and breath out "Jade, don't ever stop. I love you too, Jade."

**JadePOV**

"Jade, don't ever stop. I love you too, Jade." I never felt so wonderful and some in tune with the beast tangled up inside of me. Some rational part of my brain screamed no but the beast tore at it until they're was nothing left of it. I was past caring. I even feel the animal raging inside, begging to be let loose. I only let some of it show, though. My fangs ripping out of my gums, and my turning a more piercing blue-green.

I literally ripped our clothes off and scattered the remains somewhere behind me. Cat was naked right underneath me. I had seen her before of course but not like this, not with her wanting look, unhidden in her eyes, looking better than ever with small traces of sweat flowing on her silk skin.

I was about to turn my attention to the rest of her magnificent body when I heard the door behind me open and a loud voice yell "Hey! SOME OF US ARE-" he stopped dead flat when he saw us.

I small, very small, part of my brain was throwing out warning signs about whoever this boy was. With lighting speed, I stood it front of him and shoved him right back into the hallway and growled "Mind you're own god-damn fuckin business!" I slammed the door and put Cat's dresser against the door.

I was right back on top of her, kissing her. I bit her lip for entrance. I tongues fought for dominance and I won as I caught her hands and place them above her head once more.

I don't know how I didn't hear or see this one coming. So I don't know how surprised I could be when tons of people flooded Cat's room from the window and door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I can only dream that such a marvelous thing like that happened to me.**

**Chapter 5: The Red Wolf**

**JadePOV**

I was pinned against Cat's too pink walls. Ari stood over her, lying naked on the bed. I growled "Don't touch her!"

"You're lucky I was able to convince the police that this was a prank! So now, she'll die for your incompetence!" he grabbed her and went to bite into neck but Cat beat him to it by snapping her jaws on Ari's neck. Ari threw her back on the bed and grabbed his neck "FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!"

I elbowed the guys holding me and held Cat "If you kill her then you'll have to look for a new Princess because I QUIT! I QUIT EVERYTHING!" I brought my wrist up to my mouth.

The whole room froze, like everyone was holding their breaths. Cat shifted underneath me "It was close."

I looked down at her from the corner of my eye "What?"

"It was close." She licked my father's blood from her lips and that's when I could see her black eyes and canines, sharpened and long, "It had to have been in the same bloodline. But it's not the same, not even close." Her fingers traced my collarbone and I lowered my wrist "It's here. Inside. It'll finish it. Then we'll mate." She nuzzled her face against my neck and purred, and even though my rationale brain said that something was off, that something wasn't connecting here but the beast told me to stay still and just let this happen "Oh, yes." She started rubbing random parts of my body "I've been waiting so long. I knew something wasn't complete about me. It's too bad I'm _Gehilfenblut_ otherwise the mating would have happened much, much sooner. Yes, my belly could be just full with-"

Something sent Ari off. He snatched Cat away from under me "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" They spilt to hold us away. We tried desperately to get to each other "Take Jade to Vega's house. We're having the wedding tomorrow night. Get her prepared. I'll take her." He gripped Cat by the back of the neck.

Cat grew claws, and not in a metaphorical way at all, no she _grew_ claws and began tearing at Ari's hand. Her canines elongated and she growled. A trail of red hair led from her navel to her pubic hair which also turned red as a result. Then a red tail sprouted from behind her little wolf ears tipped out near the top of her head.

It looked like the rest of her body wanted to complete the change, it quirked and shook but it was like something wouldn't let it continue. Her face quickly turned to anguish and she screamed bloody murder. I tried lunging at her "CAT!"

Tori's dad jumped through Cat's smashed window "Don't do anything rash, Ari!"

He held Cat out "I'll be damned if I do anything that isn't rash! Who the fuck birthed _this_?"

"Why don't you check her for the mark? That may narrow down the search and then we just have to check for the scent."

"Fine." He grunted.

Cat was tried to tone down her screams and now they came out as whimpers. Ari started to check her back and I roared my frustration. _'No one was touching her except me!'_

He glared at me "I'm not hurting her so shut up!"

"She is mine! Get your filthy hands off of her!"

He growled, still holding the back of her neck, he held her out "Christ! Then you check her yourself."

I shrugged the guys off of me as they let go.

I grabbed Cat's hand and kissed it "Don't worry Cat, it's okay."

She whimpered and tried to bite me "Just one bite, Jade."

I was about to just let her but Ari growled "No. If she bites you, I snap her neck."

Sighing I grabbed her jaw and kissed her hard and quickly before she could attempt to bite me again "Shush, Cat. Shush. It'll be alright, just relax."

She started crying and it torn my heart apart to see her like that. I felt like I just burnt down an orphanage, kicked all the puppies in the world, and told every kid in America that Santa wasn't real.

But I bit my lip and sucked it up because sad Cat was better than dead Cat. I was looking for the West symbol which was crescent shape moon that I own on the inside of my left thigh. To tell which class of us it belonged to (Like Alpha, Beta, Delta, etc…) it was darker and more intricately designed. I started with her arms, legs, back, and stomach before looking in more intimate places such as the undersides of her breasts, the juncture between her thigh and sex, and the curve of her ass. Ari moved his hand so I could check her neck, then the curve of her jaw. Finally I checked behind her ears when something caught my eyes in her hair behind her right ear. I moved her hair until I could see what it was. My breath caught when I saw what it was.

It was the Oliver symbol, a sun with flared rays. And it was as dark and intricate as mine.

Tori's dad came around and looked at it. He looked to his brother "Ari, she's from the Oliver's clan. And from the looks of her mark she has to be an Alpha from the color and the swirls…" he lifted up the sleeve of his arm to show his mark "And hers is more define then mine." He looked to Ari "Ari, this could mean-"

"THIS MEANS NOTHING! I will have word with Nathaniel. The wedding is still on. David, take Jadelyn to your house and prepare her the wedding will be tonight." He began to walk out to the window.

I went for him "No!"

Tori's dad grabbed me "Come on Jade."

"NO! I _love_ Cat! I love her and I've tried to not be selfish all my life! I tried to keep Cat away but I can't help it! She's my mate! I've kept my _mate_ away from me! But I can't, I can't!" tears were spilling down my face "God, I marry Beck. I'll have his kids. Just please let me be with Cat! Please!" my knees gave out "Please!"

"No, Jadelyn. You will not disgrace the West name this polygamous game you're trying. And I will ask Nathan if I may kill her and he agrees than I will and if he doesn't by Wolf law I have the right to kill her father and take everything he had. Either way, I win. So you will marry Beck, you will give him your virginity, and you will have his children. And if you're lucky," he grabbed my chin "_maybe_, I won't kill her, as long as you're a good girl." OTHECH

I looked up at Cat when he released my chin. She looked like she was getting out of a daze, her wolf feature were gone. She looked weak, out of breath, and confused "Jade? I don't know why but I want to bite you." She saw the tears on my face "I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I touched her cheek "It's okay Cat. You're going to be alright." I slid my hand to her neck "This has all been a dream Cat. Remember the day we met?"

She smiled slightly "Of course Jade. I was 5 and I was on the swings, I fell off and you helped me."

"I know but it's not real." I knew this was going to hurt, both of us in more ways than one.

"What?"

"Cat, you've been in a coma for over ten years. And I've been keeping you here all this time because I was too selfish to let go. But I can't hold you here anymore; you belong in the real world. I'm sorry I've taken so much of your time." I was using every ounce of acting I had in me to keep this façade up.

"No, that can't be true."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

Realization was coming into her eyes "No, Jade." Tears welt up "I don't care if you're not real. You're real to me! I love you Jade!"

"I know you do Cat. And I'm sorry I made you fall for me. I can never be forgiven. But I'll always be with you," I pointed to her chest where her heart rested "right here." I began squeezing on the point in her neck that would slowly drift her into unconsciousness "Goodbye, Cat."

"Jade," she lend to my and kissed me despite the horizontal hold my father had her in "I don't care if I'm crazy. I don't care if you're not real. I'll always remember you, I'll always love you." She smiled, slightly goofy since the oxygen wasn't quite reaching her head due to the pressure I applied to her neck "Will I dream of you when I wake up and then really fall asleep?"

"If you can still remember, if you still want to remember."

Her eyes shut and her body went limp.

**Sorry for not updating in like forever. I really do have a valid excuse but I've been trying to cut back on not making any excuses. I'll start updating my other stories as soon as it's possible to. **

**Please review. I've been changing how this is going to end. So I decided to leave you begging for more. Tell me how you like it. And I kind of have an idea going to the sex scene and it involves Jade being a little bit of a futa but you can vote on what you want. I was just thinking about it because it would make somethings I lot easier a lot easier to explain. But I do this for you so whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I can only dream that such a marvelous thing like that happened to me.**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

**JadePOV**

I was at Tori's house with her mother doing my hair while Tori's mom painted my nails black (thank god). Tori's father came into the room with a worn out leather book with his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. His lips were strained in a thin line "Are you sure that's _exactly_ what she said to you?"

He had been asking questions as to what Cat had said to me since it seemed to be that my father was hiding something. I sighed "Yes. She said she was a _Gehilfenblut_, not that I have any clue what that is."

"Yes, but _I_ do. But I just can't place what it is. God! If only I could remember, I know it would stop this wedding. Her mark alone should stop this wedding but my brother would just dismiss it."

"Wait! What about her mark?"

He looked up at me in surprise "I thought you would have realized by now. She would have to be the Oliver clan's first born child. Which would mean you and Cat are suppose to be wed. Not to mention the fact that your mates _and_ that you're not even a Submissive to Beck's Dominate so it will be difficult to bear children."

My eyebrows furred "THEN WHY CAN'T I JUST MARRY CAT!"

He put a hand on my shoulder to calm me "Because technically Cat's not a wolf so it would be-" his words caught in his throat "That's it"

I turned half way in my chair to look at him as he rushed back into his study and returned with a large book with gold print on the front reading '_Wolf Tales_' and something above it in a foreign language that I couldn't understand. I raised an eyebrow to this "What the hell is that?"

"The answer to all of this!"

My eyebrow rose even higher "The answer to all of my problems is in a werewolf version of Fairy Tales?" I put a hand to my forehead "Am I losing it?"

He slammed his fist down onto the book "DAMN IT!"

Tori's mom touched his shoulder (apparently it's a family thing) "What's wrong dear?"

"It's in German and you know the only one in the house that can read, write, and speak it well enough for this."

They both groaned.

"Well, who can read German? And how exactly can this help Cat and I?"

Tori's dad sighed "My grandmother use to read this to me when I was a kid and I remember a story she told me and it had something to do with a _Gehilfenblut_, and since all these stories were written by an oracle they all become true one day so the story could be about Cat as well."

"Why haven't I heard of this book?"

"Because Ari doesn't believe in it. But that doesn't matter because my grandmother also use to read this to Trina and Trina loved her grandmother so much that she wanted to learn how to read, write, and speak it as well. Where do you think Trina and Ari got such a stuck up attitude?"

"So you're telling me that Trina, of _all_ people, has _all_ the answers to _all _of my problems inside a fucking werewolf version of children's stories?"

"Yes?"

I stood up and threw up my hands "WOW! My life is fan-frickin'-tasic!" I put my hand to my face and rubbed the bridge of my nose "So how do we get Trina to translate this for us?"

He shook his head "I don't know but I don't think we'll have too much time, Trina's getting ready, still, you need to get to the wedding before Air thinks you've skipped town or something." He gives his wife the keys "Honey take Jade to the wedding grounds and I'll get Tori to help me beg Trina. Hopefully we can stop this before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>CatPOV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around at the white walls. I tried to sit up but a large hand held me down "Shhh, don't move honey. Daddy's got you."

I looked to my left to see a man I didn't recognize "Who are you?"

He smiled "I'm your father, Na. You've been gone for a long time, you know. You had your mother, brother, and I really worried."

I looked around the room "Where am I?"

"The hospital, sweetie." I began to examine him. He looked at lot like me and someone else I couldn't put my finger on but he had really great long hair, the kind you want to run your fingers through and his skin tone nearly matched mine and he had a kind smile with that dimple I have in the same place.

"Why am I here?"

"You've been in a coma for over ten years. Don't you remember? You fell off the swings in the park and hit your head really badly."

Tears filled my eyes "NO! JADE! Jade! Nooooooooo!"

He held onto me as I cried into his suit. A nurse came in, alarmed but he just waved her off and she went back to her position. He pet my hair until my cries receded "She lied to you, honey."

My eyes opened in wonder, '_How could he know about my dreams?_' "What?"

"Pretend to keep crying." I did as I was told "Jade is real. She told you she was fake so that you could keep living." I tried to cut him off but he continued "Don't say anything. I know you can't live without her. I'm sorry I abandoned you, if I had known that your mother wasn't lying to me about having you I would have stay. It's all my fault. I have convinced Ari not to kill you for now but you have to promise me that you will try to have a normal life as a normal human girl until Jade and I can figure something out. Do you understand?"

I nodded but I started sobbing into his shirt. I wouldn't be able to see Jade, for at less a long time, and that torn my little heart apart. I knew she couldn't be a dream but somehow it makes it worse to know she's real, that I didn't just imagine her, and that somewhere in this world, she's just waiting for me. So I'm not mad that that Jade lied to me. But that doesn't mean I won't miss her severely. But I have to stay away from Jade because I want to hurt her yet I don't. I want to do really _naughty_ things to her. But something in my head is telling me that I have to, no _need_ to bite her so that we can do all those _naughty_, _naughty_ things.

**Hey guys, so I decided to make Jade that slight futa I was talking about. So anyway, will Cat and Jade finally be able to get together or will Ari tear them apart. Sorry this chapter is so short but next week's chapter will be so much longer since this was more of a filler and next week will be the last chapter unless I put the epiloge on last, last chapter but you guys know what I mean. See you next next!**

**So what do you guys think Cat is? And why does she want to bite Jade so much? If you send me a review of your answer, I'll let you know if your right or wrong and I can give you excatly what she is if you guys want to know, just saying.**

**Find out in the next chapter and REVIEW!**


End file.
